From Me to You
by Nyarghh
Summary: Long time friends of Haruhi come back to Japan for a better life. One's a prep and a little spoiled, while the other one is nonchalant and doesn't open up much. The Host Club have something to do about that. MorixOC FINALY WARNING: Light Yaoi
1. No one has changed

From Me to You

Summary: Long time friends of Haruhi come back to Japan for a better life. One's a prep and a little spoiled, while the other one is nonchalant and doesn't open up much. The Host Club have something to do about that. MorixOC (FINALY WARNING: Light Yaoi)

X_______________________X

**Author's Note**

Kitty: well I know it's bad to start a fresh new story while the others are in progress but I can't help myself :P I have four days to write new chapters to each story. Anyone think I can do it?

Matt: nope! :D

Kitty:

Matt: no don't cry!! –hugs Kitty- I love you! D:

Kitty: :] oh! Haruhi disclaimer plz~!

Haruhi: Kitty-sama doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club

Twins: If she did we would all be doomed for eternity

Kitty: HEY!!

X___________________________X

Haruhi let out a big sigh. It has been more then a year since she meet the host club. They weren't bad people, but they were...well as Haruhi would put it 'Rich bastards.' Spending money like it was nothing, comparing themselves to the poor, or common people, and say that the poor, or common, were most unfortunate. Haruhi didn't think they would ever learn.

Right now they were attending to the customers, flirting and sweet talking to the girls. As for Haruhi, being the natural type, was often blunt and naturally drew in a lot of girls. Haruhi bet that they would freak and faint if they found out she was a girl. Putting her thoughts aside she smiled at her customers and started talking to them.

All of a sudden rumbling could be heard outside the door. Before anyone had time to react, the door flew open and in came a brunette, no more then 12 with a smile over her face. She looked around as if looking for someone. When she looked over at Haruhi, she ran over to poor Haruhi and hug (or glomped) Haruhi.

"HARUHI!!!!!! DID JA MISS ME?!" she cried out as she and Haruhi fell to the ground. Haruhi blinked. Had she known this girl? Haruhi got up pulling the girl along with her. "Do I know you?" she asked. The brunette blinked. A few seconds later the room was filled with her giggle. "Silly Haru-Haru did you already forget me?" the brunette asked as she looked Haruhi in the eye. When Haruhi saw her eyes, which was a deep purple color, Haruhi's eyes widened. "Is that you Kimi Chan?" she asked. The brunette, now identified as Kimi, nodded her head so fast it looked like it was going to snap off.

A few minutes after the rather surprising reunion the two sat on the couch, along with Haruhi's customers and started chatting. The customers looked at Kimi with interest. "How long have you known Haruhi-kun?" one of them asked. Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Kun?" she questioned. She then looked at Haruhi. "OH SO NOW YOU CONVERTED YOURSELF TO THE OPPOSITE?" Kimi said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?!" Haruhi yelled back. Then Haruhi pulled Kimi so that she could whisper something into her ear. After explaining her ordeal, Kimi nodded understandingly.

"Me and Ayagi-boo missed you, and since you never called or stuff we decided to move back here." She said. "Onee-chan is helping with the bills and stuff." She said. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I would be here?" she questioned. Kimi smiled. "I ran into your daddy!" she exclaimed. Haruhi sighed. "Good enough answer." Kimi waved her arms around enthusiastically. "IT APPEARS THAT MY HOUSE AND YOUR APARTMENT ARE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER!" she exclaimed. Haruhi looked at her in surprise. "Ehh really?" she asked.

Haruhi then felt eyes glazing at them. When she looked around, she saw everyone and the Host Club had gathered around them. Haruhi looked at them indifferently. "Ehh?" her unspoken question was answered by Tamaki. "Haruhi~! You didn't introduced us to her!" Tamaki exclaimed as he kissed Kimi's hand and smiled at her. "The name's Tamaki. And who might this fine lady be?" he asked. Kimi blushed. "Umm…. I'm Kimi Nawasuki. Nice to meet you." She said bowing. Tamaki lifted her chin up at look at him. "The pleasure is all mine." He said. Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kimi blushed a little and giggled.

Kyouya coughed and all heads turned to him. "Host Club is now closed for today." He said with a smile. Whines and complaints were heard as the customers piled out of the room. As the last customer was gone, the twins shut the door. Haruhi sighed. She knew what was coming. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL DADDY ABOUT YOUR LOVELY FRIEND?!?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he tried to hug Haruhi, but she stepped to the side and he crashed into the wall. Tamaki proceeded into his emo corner. Kimi sweat dropped. Haruhi patted her shoulder. "You'll get use to it." She said. Haruhi then proceeded to introduced the host club to her. "The person in the emo corner is Tamaki." She said as she pointed to him.

Kimi stared at him. "Have those mushrooms always been there?" she asked pointing to the mushrooms. Haruhi sighed. "Just ignore it." She said as she proceeded to the twins. "This is Kaoru and Hikaru. They are the mischievous twins in the school." She said as the twins looked at Kimi from head to toe. "Her outfit screams commoner." They said at the same time while giving Kimi the thumbs up. Kimi glared at them. Haruhi pointed to a small blonde that could pass for a kindergartener and a taller dark haired male. "These are Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. They are the oldest of the group." Kimi's jaw dropped at the sight of Hunny. "HE'S OLDER THEN ME?!" she exclaimed. Haruhi laughed. Kyouya stepped up. "And I am Kyouya Ootori." He said with a smile. Kimi smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you." She said.

Haruhi then remembered something. "Say how is Ayagi doing?" she asked. Kimi smiled at Haruhi. "He's been doing a lot better. In fact he's at home right now. Let's go see him!" she exclaimed. In the background Tamaki and the twins could be heard going. "Commoner trip!"

During the trip to Kimi's house, Haruhi and Kimi talked to each other, trying to catch up with all the years they've been apart. "It's been forever Haru-Haru! I almost died missing you!" Kimi said, waving her hands to add dramatic (or exxagerating) effect. Haruhi smiled. "It's only been 4 years." She said. "Well that was a long four years. LOOK WE'RE HERE!" she said as she skipped ahead.

Arriving to Kimi's house, they all found out that Kimi's new house was only one house away from Haruhi's apartment. Then there was a person in front of her house. The person had pale skin and dark green (almost black) hair. The person's eye color was almost the same as Kimi's, if it had been lighter. Her outfit was a plain white t-shirt, with a black hoodie and jeans. She was sweeping the leaves off the sidewalk, as Kimi glomped her.

"Ayagi-boo! I've missed you!" Kimi cried as she fake sobbed. The girl stood there with a nonchalant look. "Only 30 minutes." She said indifferently. Kimi shook the girl's hands so fast that it looked rather painful, but the girl just stood there as if nothing happened. "But it was a LOOONNNNNGGG 30 minutes!" cried Kimi. As Kimi left go of the girl's hand, the girl finished sweeping and tried to get inside. But a hand stopped her. She looked down blankly at the person holding her hand. It was Tamaki. "And who might you be?" he asked. The girl looked at him, indifferent like she always did. "Ayagi." She simply said as she went back inside.

Kimi and Haruhi started giggling. Tamaki looked at them. "A gentlemen should be bold enough to greet a stranger as if she was his princess." He said with pride. Kimi started bursting out laughing. "AHAHAHAH! THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT AYAGI-NII IS A GUY!" she said in-between laughs. "SHE CAN'T BE A BOY! HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL!" he exclaimed. Kimi giggled. "His voice has always been like that. But his hair should be a give away at his gender." "BUT GIRLS CAN ALSO HAVE SLANTED STRAIGHT BANGS AND UNEVEN SHAGGY HAIR LENGTHS!" Tamaki cried. "THE FACT THAT YOU KISSED A GUY'S HAND DOESN'T CHANGE!" Tamaki's form turned solid and fell apart. The twins swept him up and entered the house.

Kimi and Haruhi chatted with the others (minus Kyouya and Mori who just stand there.) Ayagi came in with drinks for them. Kimi glared at her cup of tea and threw it on the floor sending shards all over the floor. Ayagi sighed. Kimi clapped her hands and Ayagi looked at her. "Dear brother~! I want a strawberry smoothie." She said giving him her puppy look. Ayagi sighed. "I'll get you one as soon as I clean up the mess." He said as he picked up the broken pieces of the cup. He suddenly cut himself on a shard and flinched a little, picking them all up and dumping them in the trash, Ayagi examined the cut. It was a straight slash on his palm and the blood was coming out. Getting bandage wraps (I don't know what they are called!), he fixed his hand up and wrapped the bandage around it. He then proceeded to make Kimi a smoothie.

A few minutes later Ayagi came out of the kitchen and handed the smoothie to Kimi. Kimi took the smoothie gratefully and sipped on it. Haruhi stared at Ayagi's hand. "Are you alright?" she asked. Ayagi nodded, receiving glares from the twins and Tamaki. Kimi looked at Ayagi. "You're not at work." She said realizing what time it is. Ayagi looked at the clock. "Oh, I'm late." He stated looking at the clock. Kimi sweat dropped. "Well of course you're late!" she said. Ayagi shrugged. "Oh well." He said indifferently as he made his way up his room. Kimi frowned at him. "If you didn't have connections with the boss you would have been fired!" she called out after him. Ayagi just waved his hands as if saying 'I know' I know' and went into his room.

Kimi sighed. Haruhi laughed. "Ayagi-sama hasn't changed at all has he?" she laughed. Kimi laughed. "No I guess he hasn't." she said. Mori just sat there silently, staring at where Ayagi disappeared to.

X__________________________X

Kitty: mwahahah! Me and my short chapters :]

Matt: GET TO WORK!

Kitty: alright!! I'll update Untitled in Life next, Sheesh Mr meanie.

Matt: After that you should work in the InoxSasuke sequel i've been telling you about.

Kitty: FINE! busy busy night.

Matt: Don't forget to read and review if you like this~!

Kityt: Ja ne! 3 (lol I'm such a noob at Japanese xDDD)


	2. Flutter in my heart

Chapter 2

Kitty: im back…?

Matt: where have you been?!

Kitty: rehab :D

Matt: O.O seriously?

Kitty: school counts as rehab D

Matt: ok…?

Ayagi: Kitty-sama does not own Ouran High School

Kimi: UR LATE AGAIN!

Ayagi: -shrugs- please read now

* * *

Ayagi sighed. It was the 15th time he was late for work. Good thing his boss was also his best friend. He'll probably get an earful but it was better then being fired. _Time for the first shift of the day _thought Ayagi. Just a month earlier after some family unsettlement his mom and dad had sent Kimi and him to live alone until family peace was restored. On that fateful day it was also raining, like the great gods from above pitied him. Ayagi laughed it off.

His sister went to a school close to Ouran High so she would be visiting Haruhi a lot more now.

Their parents were on a very tight budget so they couldn't afford to send Ayagi and Kimi some support money so Ayagi decided to finish his senior year and then start looking for a job to support him and Kimi. His parents greatly opposed Ayagi's decision but there was no other option, so they accepted.

Seeing his parents disapprove his decision, Ayagi promised to finish college one day. That is if he had the time. His sister was taking most of his time.

Kimi was a spoiled child since she was born. Everyone around her caved into her demands and she easily turned out needy and… well spoiled. Ayagi didn't mind though. He, on the other hand, rarely asked for anything. He did things but never asked for anything in return. People around him admired him for that and thought his life was perfect, but he argued that no one was perfect.

Kimi and he shared some kind of telepathically power and were able to sense if the other was sad or troubled. Maybe it was because they were siblings. Haruhi came into their lives when they were still 6, as their dads met each other at a parent teacher conference.

As soon as they met, they instantly became inseparable friends. Haruhi and Kimi would drag Ayagi around places and talked to each other on and phone and wrote letters. When they moved they still kept in contact until Haruhi entered high school.

Their connection with each other broke right there and then but it was for a good cause. Haruhi needed all of her time to focus on keeping up with schoolwork and spent more time at the Host Club repairing her debt and doing her homework. As soon as Kimi found that they could go back to Japan, she grabbed their things, grabbed Ayagi by the collar and ran to the airport.

Since last week they lived in a house next to Haruhi but didn't take notice until one day Ayagi was taking out the trash and was tackled by Haruhi's dad.

Ayagi sighed as those times passed and went. Soon he arrived at the cafe and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door he was suddenly pulled into the entrance. Ayagi looked up at the manager, Kory.

"Ayagi do you have any idea what time it is?!" Kory yelled dramatically while shaking Ayagi back and forth. Ayagi looked at the clock.

"5pm" he said. Kory flailed.

"Yes! You're an hour late!" he yelled. Ayagi shrugged.

"I lost track of time." He simply said. Kory looked as if he was going to melt away.

"You can't turn this into a habit! I will find a way to get you here on time! " he cried. Ayagi sighed.

"Good luck with that." He said as he set of the work. He went into the back and started to change. While putting on his shirt he was pulled into a hug. Ayagi sweat dropped and hit the person in the head.

"Stop touching others at work Kaido." He simply said. Kaido smiled.

"I just wanted my lover to know how much I loved him!" he cried. Ayagi sighed, finished dressing and walked out. Kaido could be should a doof sometimes. Ayagi worked as a waiter with minimum pay but he also had other shifts in other places to be able to make enough money for Kimi and he to live off on.

Unknown to him Kimi dragged the whole Host Club to see him work.

"Doesn't my brother look so cute in his uniform?" she squealed. Haruhi sighed.

"Kimi Chan u shouldn't oogle at your own brother." She sighed. Kimi flailed. "But he's so cute in it!"

The Host Club sweat dropped. Did Kimi have a brother complex every now and then? They shrugged it off and entered the café. Ayagi stared at the Host as they walked in and attracted much of the attention of the woman population of the café.

"My what handsome gentlement."

"Think one of them is single?"

"So handsome!" Ayagi sweatdropped as he walked up the Host Club.

"Welcome to Kory Café. How many?" he asked. Kimi smacked him upside the head.

"Dear brother! Learn to count!" she yelled. Ayagi sighed and lead them to a table.

Mori surveyed Ayagi's outfit. Kimi was right. It DID look cute on him. His height and skinny body figure made him almost look like a model in disguise, but his eyes were always either half-closed or half-opened. Mori could not tell. Mori also couldn't figure out why Ayagi was wearing sunglasses all this time. Ayagi caught Mori staring at him.

"My eyes are sensitive to bright light." He said. Mori was slightly surprised. Ayagi was able to know what he was silently asking just by glancing at him? Ayagi smiled a little.

"Aren't you going to join your friends at the table?" he said. Mori felt a little blood rush through his cheeks and he quickly nodded. Ayagi grabbed him by the hand and lead him to where the others were sitting.

Mori didn't know why, but when Ayagi's hand was placed on his wrist Mori could't help but feel something flutter in his heart.

-------TCB-------------------

Kitty: READ AND REVIEW!

Matt: but…

Kitty: shhhh! xD


	3. Even in Silence, do we speak

**Even in Silence, Do we speak**

Kitty(lecture!): Hey readers! I know it might seem that I don't care about this story. But the truth is I REALLY do. The plot doesn't look as well planned as I intended it to be, but I can't help it. My brain seems to really like plopping ideas into my head. I am completely focus on this story and all my other stories. You might think that all this story is about Mori falling in love with Ayagi and all. If you didn't you didn't read my warning in my summary lol xD I don't know at what point in this story that things are going to get serious and intensed. It could be next chapter or even in 10 chapters. I just want you all to be prepared. If you noticed I changed the genre from just Romance to Romance AND hurt/comfort. Now I'll leave you to question what's going to happen later on. Whatever it is. Be prepared ;D

Kiki: Ok! Matt has college to worry about to we're giving him a very long break. Remember to look forward to what happens later on :D

**Disclaimer: Think about it. If I owned Ouran High School, each episode will take me 2-3 months to make. Procrasination isn't what they look for in a producer so yea :D. I do not own Ouran, I do however own my imagination, this plot and my characters Ayagi and Kimi.**

=Enjoy=

Ayagi lead Mori to the table Kimi and the host club were sitting at. Mori sat in his seat and looked at the menu. Kimi looked at her brother.

"Any recommendations?" she chimed. Ayagi raised an eyebrow, although his face somehow maintained it's poker face expression.

"You've been here so many times. You know what you want." He told her. Kimi whined.

"But I like to try different things!" she whined. "Tell me what your recommendation for the day is." Ayagi thought about it.

"I'd have to say the napoleon shortcake. It seems popular today." He concluded. Kimi grinning.

"Was that what you ate before we came here?" she grinned. A slight blush crossed Ayagi's cheek. No one noticed it except Mori. Ayagi looked cute like that. Arms crossed in a thinking fashion, poker faced and slightly blushing. In fact Ayagi would look even more adorable if the blush was 10 shades darker. Wait…what was he thinking? Mori mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts out.

"Kimi-Chan." Ayagi started. Mori was starting to get addicted to Ayagi's small voice. It was small but it screamed confidence in himself.

"Yes dear brother?" Kimi asked.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What ever you stuffed down your throat before we came in here." Kimi piped. The faint blush came back on Ayagi's face.

"I was hungry." Ayagi said indifferently. Mori didn't think the poker face Ayagi's face adorned was right for someone his size and looks, but it somehow worked on Ayagi. Ayagi's indifference to anything was the only thing that seemed off to Mori. It didn't look natural. More like strained.

Ayagi was forcing himself to remain expressionless and indifferent, like he was afraid he'd give something away. This made Mori ponder. What was he trying to hide? But Mori wasn't one to voice what he thought. He only spoke if asked a question or spoken to. Which was when someone asked him something.

Kimi's giggle filled Mori's ears.

"I know Ayagi-nii, don't need to be defensive."

"But I wasn't." Ayagi said as he wrote in his notepad.

"What are you writing?" Kimi asked.

"Your order."

"Eh? But I didn't tell you."

"You did say you wanted to eat the same thing I ate."

"True." Ayagi looked at the others.

"Have you guys decided yet?" Ayagi asked the others with a small smile. Mori bet it was strained. Haruhi shook her head.

"Give us a few more minutes. I think those people behind you are ready to order." Haruhi told him. Ayagi looked behind him and saw an elderly couple looking at him, silently telling him that they were ready to order. Ayagi smiled at them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tagachi. I assume you want to usual?" Ayagi asked them. Mr. Tagachi chuckled and nodded. Ayagi wrote down their order on his notepad.

"You know us too well Ayagi. If fact, you basically know almost everyone in this café." Mrs. Tagachi said. Ayagi rubbed the back of his neck, a sign he was embarrassed.

"Well most of the customers here come here on a daily basis, like you guys." He said embarrassed. Mrs. Tagachi laughed.

"Don't be silly dear! You're easy to like. I'm sure your parents are proud." She told him. Mori saw it. The flash of hurt and sadness flicker in Ayagi's eyes. As soon as it crossed his eyes, it disappeared. Masked in fake happiness.

"They are." Ayagi said.

"And besides, we can have tea and eat those tastey desserts that Cory cooks here at an affordably price. Probably the cheapest, in all of Japan." Ayagi smiled.

"We do our best to satisfie customers. And by the looks of the café, looks like we don't have to overprice things." Ayagi said looking around. Every single seat in the café was full. And there was even a big line in front of the cashier area, for those who eat on the run. Turning around, Ayagi looked at the host club and Kimi.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes to get your order. Please take a look at our menu." He said as he walked off, possibly to inform the cook (and manager) of the order and to take the other awaiting orders.

Mori looked over his menu. Without knowing it, he would look up from the menu and look at Ayagi who had his back turned to their table taking the orders of an elderly couple. Mori then noticed his very thin and slim frame. It looked so fragile, like a hug could break his bones.

Mori felt a sense of protection. Mori didn't know why but, when he looked at Ayagi one thought ran through his mind. Protect Ayagi. Just the same as he shielded Hunny from any pain, he would do the same with Ayagi. Ayagi looked too small and fragile to be left alone.

Something caught his eyes to the left and he looked. Kimi was looking at him. She was sitting next to Mori while Hunny was on Mori's right skimming the menu for cake. Kimi was staring directly at him, giving him a knowing look and smirking. This was enough to make THE Mori, the ever so silent and fearless guy, shudder. Just slightly. He had no idea what she was smirking about, but he didn't want to know.

Kimi leaned in on Mori, kicking her legs as she whistled. No one even notied what Kimi was doing, they were busying look at their menu, seeing if something of interest caught their eyes.

"So what do you think of Ayagi?" she asked him, her voice in a soft whisper, trying not to draw attention. Mori just looked at her, a blank expression on his face. To others it was his usual silent poker face, but to Kimi it was different. The glint in his eyes sparked confusion. 'What do you mean?' was his silent question.

Kimi grinned at him.

"Do you like my dear brother?" Kimi asked, tilting her head waiting for a response. Mori was speechless, well he always was, but he always answered when he was asked a question. For this, he had no reply. What was Kimi talking about? Like Ayagi? Sure Mori felt strongly about the teen, but this feeling was close to his feelings for his cousin Hunny.

Mori's eyes flick over to Hunny, who was humming while looking over the cake section. Ayagi and Hunny were similar in a way. Kimi seemed to understand Mori's silence thought process.

"Awwww…you care." Kimi said looking touched. Mori mentally rolled his eyes. Ayagi just looked so fragile that Mori couldn't help but feel like he needed to protect Ayagi.

Ayagi came back.

"So you guys are ready to order?" he asked. Everyone nodded, minus Mori. But his eyes seemed to nod in agreement with the host club. Ayagi jotted down everyone's orders.

"You guys want anything to drink with that?" he asked. The host club and Kimi discussed over it.

"A glass of water for everyone here. Except Hunny, he wants some milk." Kimi told him. Ayagi nodded.

"I'll be back with your drinks." He said as he walked away.

"Ayagi is stronger then he looks." Kimi said smiling at her brother. Mori looked at her. 'I know that.' Was his silent reply. But in his head, something was off. Ayagi was hiding something. Kimi didn't seem to know. But she did look like she was hiding something. Then something crossed Mori's mind. He looked from Kimi to Ayagi. Something was up, Mori could tell. Just because he was silent didn't mean he was oblivious. Mori spoke with his eyes.

=TBC=

Kitty: sorry for short chapters. I ALWAYS write short chapters. I'll be surprised if I even write more than 6 pages on Microsoft. o

Kiki: please review and tell us what you think. The more reviews Kitty has the faster you see more chapters ;D

Kitty: I already have a feeling this story is going to be more then 10+ chapters long.

Kiki: press the little button on the bottom to review! You know you want more of this story :D and I wont know more about it unless Kitty write it! T_T

Kitty: it wouldn't hurt to give us your feedback. 100092835 views won't matter if I only get a 1-2 comments for each chapter ;A; it shows readers don't care enough to include their thoughts about my story, meaning my story was a joke. D:

Kiki: remember to review! ;D

Kitty: until next time… look forward to the suspense ;D


	4. Commoners are Interesting!

Commoners are Interesting

The Host Club started discussing their next theme for the host Club as they awaited their food to arrive.

"A theme!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Think theme guys! What would pull in our lovely charming girls even more?"

"Bunbun!" Hunny cried happily.

"No Hunny-sempai. We can't all be bunny." Tamaki said, then rethought it. "Come to think of it we would all look creepy in a BunBun costume, cept you Hunny sempai." Hunny just pouted but nodded. Aww this makes the hundredth time his idea was shot down. Mori patted Hunny's head who immediately cheered up.

Kimiko just said there humming a tune, while she half heartedly listened to their conversation. So far they weren't making much progress. Well, only Tamaki was being enthusiastic about it. Everyone else was kind of in their own conversation or playing around. Kimiko's face light up when she thought of an idea.

"How about a waiter? Like my dear brother!" she exclaimed. Tamaki thought about it. Kyouya shook his head. Wow. He was listening? Well he was second in command of the host club.

"We did that last time Kimiko-chan." He said. Tamaki shot up from his seat.

"Wait! We can do it differently this year!" he exclaimed. Everyone turned their head to the Prince of the club.

"Hah?" the twins said in disbelief. "Differently how so?" they asked. Tamaki just laughed smugly.

"Waiters featuring 2 guest!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Featuring…" Haruhi started…

"Two guest?" Hunny asked. Tamaki nodded.

"Our very own Kimiko-chan and Ayagi-kun as guest!" he proclaimed happily. The group dispersed to talk about this.

"Hmm. Sounds intriguing." Kyouya declared, fixing his glasses to hold the shine everyone knew to fear. When things got Kyouya thinking, it was usually bad. Kimiko laughed.

"Fufufu. This sounds fun. I'll see if I can get Ayagi to get a day off." She said.

"Day off?" asked a monotonous voice. Mori thought this voice was dangerously close. Everyone turned around and found two passive brown eyes staring back at them balancing quite a few trays on his tiny arms, next to Mori. How he manages to do that, the Host Club would never figure out. Kimiko smiled at her older brother.

"Ayagi ni~!" she exclaimed as Ayagi proceeded to set the plates down. Ayagi gave her a sideways glance, showing that he was listening.

"Do you think you could take a day off tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. Ayagi's emotionless facial expression didn't melt away, but he did quirk an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked. Kimiko smiled at him.

"We're going to help the Host Club and their afterschool activities!" she proclaimed. Ayagi shot the hostclub a glance, silently asking them to explain the situation to him. Kyouya coughed and fixed his glasses.

"Well you see Ayagi-kun. We've set tomorrow's theme for Waiters and we thought it would be a good idea to try something new and have two guest host, which would be you and Kimiko-chan here." He explained. Ayagi blinked. He shrugged.

"I guess I need to ask the manager about this." He said dully, as he turned around and started walking away. Suddenly Ayagi realized only too late that he was about to collide with another worker holding a tray of plates. He couldn't move away in time. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and tugged on, sending Ayagi tumbling slight back, and falling into a firm lap.

The other waiter flailed as he attempted to balance the plates before they crashed onto the floor. As soon as the plates showed no signs of tipping over to meet their doom he sighed in relief. The waiter then looked at Ayagi wildly.

"Aya-aya!" he cried. "You almost killed us both!" Ayagi blinked at him indifferently.

"But we didn't die." He spoke. The other waiter pouted.

"Well lucky for you that tall guy pulled you out of the way. But I nearly had a heart attack! What if I had to pay for all these plates? The manager would have my head over this matter!" he whined.

"Ah. Sorry Kaidou." He said. Kory pouted but soon bounced back with a smile.

"Well at least nothing bad happened to either of us." He said happily as he walked away. Ayagi felt the grip of whoever had saved him's hand loosen and he proceeded to get up and turn around to properly express his thanks the Host member whom had saved him. He met Mori's eyes. Ayagi bowed at him.

"Thanks for saving me Mori-sama." He said out of respect as he showed Mori his appreciation. Mori nodded at him, at a loss of words. Mori wouldn't admit it but, he liked it when Ayagi fell into his lap. It was kind of nice. Mori noticed Kimiko looking at him smugly again. The look then melted into a smile that Mori instinctively knew as scheming. Just how inwardly perceptive and evil was this little girl?

"Thank you for saving my big brother Mori-san!" she cried. Mori blinked and nodded.

"You're welcome." He said. Then he noticed Ayagi had maneuvered himself from Mori and the group and was heading back towards the kitchen to fetch more orders for the other costumers. Before he entered the kitchen, he stopped and proceeded in having a small chat with the waiter he almost crashed into. Out of curiosity, Tamaki called for Kimiko's attention.

"Hey Kimiko-Chan! Who's that Ayagi's talking to?" he inquired. Kimiko smiled.

"That's Kaidou-nii! He and Ayagi had been friends ever since they were babies!" she stated. Tamaki sobbed.

"Such a long lasting relationship those two have! It brings tears to my eyes!" he said dramatically. "I can see it now! Those two have had such a strong bond since they were kids that they do everything together! Take baths together! Tell secrets to each other! Go on adventures together! And one day, they will both meet a fair maiden of their dreams and they will both help each other win the hearts of their respective maidens! Such a beautiful friendship!" he finished. The twins applauded him.

"That was very deep, my lord." They said with halfassed enthusiasm. Haruhi sighed.

"That's the last time I let you guys watch a drama." She concluded as she continued to eat her food. Kimiko looked over at the tallest of the group. Discreetly she leaned over and proceeded at try and make him fidget.

"Aren't you jealous of Kaidou-nii and Ayagi-nii's bond?" she teased. Mori looked at her questioningly. She smiled.

"They're really really close you know." She teased. "And they still bathe together." She teased. Well it was half right, if you count times at the spa as bathing together. Mori was still inanimate much to Kimiko's dismay. Aww. She wanted someone to tease.

"What if I told you that they were together?" she said. Mori shrugged. To be honest, he WAS a little unsettled. But this was Ayagi's life. He could be with whoever he wanted. Mori, as an outsider, had no right to interfere with this. But those two did seem friendly. Mori frowned a little. Kimiko didn't notice this and just frowned, thinking Mori lost interest in her brother. She plopped down on her chair and started to eat her dessert. A few moments later, the Host Club proceeded to eat their dessert.

As they got up to exit the café, Ayagi was there to see them out. He waved at each other them as they were leaving. When he got to Mori, Ayagi called for his attention.

"Ah Mori-kun?" he asked. Mori looked at him, showing Ayagi he had his full attention. Ayagi gave a small smile.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked. Kimiko started giggling, and Mori tried his hardest to ignore her as he followed Ayagi a bit, as Ayagi headed towards the kitchen. Once outside the kitchen door Ayagi bowed a little.

"Thank you again for saving me today Mori-kun." He said sincerely. Mori smied a little, but it wasn't so noticeable. At least that's what he thought, he didn't know that Ayagi saw his tiny smile.

"Ah! To show you my deepest gratitude I made you something." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't move for a second please!" Ayagi called from in the kitchen. Mori stood there for an awkward few minutes before Ayagi walled out holding something. It was a dessert on a plate, wrapped in plastic foil. From what Mori could tell, it was yellow in the shape of an… upsidedown cup? It had a syrup decorating the top and surrounding it. It looked delicious. Ayagi went up to Mori and pushed it to Mori's chest silently asking Mori to accept it.

"Thank you." Mori thanked as he took the sweet from Ayagi's dainty hands. Something in Ayagi's eyes flashed as Mori accepted it, but it quickly faded away before Mori could figure out what it was. Ayagi's momentary expressive, more expressive then he had ever been in the mere 3 days Mori had known him, soon melted back into his usual passive demeanor as he swiftly walked past Mori and rejoined the group bidding them farewell again in his usual dull way as Mori silently followed suit.

"I asked Kory-san. He said I could join as soon as I finish a morning shift." He told them. The rest of the Host Club cheered, excluding Kyouya, Haruhi and Hunny of course. Kimiko smiled as they started walking off.

"Just make sure you don't show up late as usual!" she cried. Ayagi just waved as he went back to work. Kimiko smiled at Mori.

"Neh neh! Ayagi seems to like you Mori!" she exclaimed. Haruhi laughed a little.

"It seems so. " She said. Tamaki tilted his head inquisitively.

"How so?" he asked. Kimiko giggled.

"That is Ayagi's favorite dessert. Ayagi-boo's is secretly selfish when it comes to desserts. So the fact that he spent some time, AT WORK, making Mori a dessert that he loves, means something." She declared happily. Mori was a little happy about this, but it can't be true right? It was a gift of gratitude nothing more.

Soon the next day arrived, and like he had halfheartedly promised the Host club, he showed up, well more was dragged by his little sister, into the Host Club. Kimiko put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I have retrieved Ayagi-boo from the café!" she affirmed, giving herself a pat in the back for her hard work. Ayagi yawned tiredly.

"I wasn't done with the shift." He stated dull with dull interest of what the Host Club was currently doing, which was running around getting their costumes and the room ready. Ayagi puffed her cheeks out.

"So? I just stole you away. Besides you only had 5-"

"15." Ayagi interrupted patting his sister in the head, much to Kimiko's annoyance.

"Okay 15 minutes left. I'm sure Kory doesn't mind at all!" she said. Ayagi exhale inaudibly. Seeing that she won the tiny argument she started to drag Ayagi to Haruhi and the others.

"Do we get costumes?" she inquired eagerly. Haruhi handed Kimiko her outfit.

"We weren't sure if it was the right size for you Kimiko-chan." Haruhi said, but it was unheard as Kimiko raced towards the changing room, who knows how she knew it was there. Haruhi and Ayagi just stood there in silence as they waited for Kimiko to finish.

"I figured that she would drag you here before your shift ended, so I didn't think you would need a costume." She said out of the blue as she eyed Ayagi's attire, which happened to be his work outfit. Ayagi shrugged.

"I don't think Kory likes the uniform to be taken out of the store but I'm sure he doesn't mind." Haruhi heard Ayagi mumble the word 'much' under his breath but she let it slide. Ayagi was always like this. So expressionless and passive about things. It was something about Ayagi that she liked. When they were kids, Haruhi was found crying one day because the stray cat she took care of one day, stopped visiting her.

_Haruhi sniffed. Ayagi just stood next to her and patted her head._

"_One day even strays will learn to be more dependant." He said to her as he crouched down next to her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Haruhi pouted._

"_But that means Mr. Whisky forgot all about me. I thought it liked me because I took care of it very well!" She cried. Ayagi looked at the sky, Haruhi knew he did that whenever he was thinking of something to say._

"_Who took care of you?" he asked out of the blue. Haruhi was takened back._

"_Huh?" she asked._

"_Who takes care of you?" he asked again. Haruhi puffed her cheeks in annoyance._

"_That's a dumb question. Obviously my dad." She said. Ayagi nodded and fell back, lying on the cool cement. Haruhi thought he was being weird today._

"_Hey Ayagi-kun. I don't think it's a good idea to ly-"_

"_Will you ever forget him?" Again with questions out of the blue. What a weird friend._

"_Eh?" Haruhi asked. Ayagi turned his head towards Haruhi, behind those inexpressive eyes, Haruhi could detect tenderness and care. Something that was hard to detect when it came to Ayagi, unless you knew him long enough. He was like the wind. He came and went as he pleased, but with him came a tingly feeling. Haruhi could spill out all her secrets without caring if Ayagi would betray her or not. That was just how Ayagi was. She realized that she had spaced out for a long time. _

"_Well how can I forget my dad if I live with him?" she questioned. Ayagi smiled for once._

"_Silly. I meant when you grow up one day and own your own house."_

"_Of course I'll never forget my daddy. He takes care of me well and loves me."_

"_Wouldn't it also be the same for Mr. Whisky?" he asked. Haruhi stared at him in shock._

"_You took care of Mr. Whisky like he was family. I knew Mr. Whisky likes you because you take care of him." Haruhi looked at him with a vacant expression._

"_I still don't get what you are saying." She said. It was a lie. She knew what he was trying to say but wanted to hear him say it himself, for personal comfort. Ayagi smiled as he got up from the sidewalk and dusted himself off. He held his hand out for Haruhi, who gingerly took it and got up._

"_We never forget the ones who take care of us. I'm sure Mr. Whisky will always remember you." He said as he walked onward, towards Haruhi's house._

"_Now let's hurry up and get back. Kimiko wants to play hide and seek." He said looking back at Haruhi. Haruhi just smiled and ran after Ayagi._

Haruhi jumped a little as a face was very close to hers. Ayagi blinked at her.

"You were spacing out again." He stated. Haruhi sighed and smiled.

"Just thinking about some things." She said. Ayagi nodded a little and started to walk around the room, admiring the decorations. That was another thing about Ayagi. He didn't press the matter if the person wasn't willing to talk about it. But just one look at his eyes, would make anyone want to share what they thought to him. He was paitent and understanding. Haruhi remembered that that trait of Ayagi was also what made him popular back when they were in middle school, to both guys and the girls.

Tamaki smiled at the handiwork.

"Club starts in 15 minutes! Everyone get into their designated areas!" he shouted. Kimiko exited the changing room in her little waiter outfit. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"Designated Areas? Where are me and Ayagi-boo?" she asked. Tamaki laughed.

"That I have planned out!" he pointed at Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan!"

"Hai!" she saluted happily.

"You will be stationed with Hunny and Mori. You and Hunny can woo the girls with your moe!" he declared. Then he pointed to Ayagi.

"Ayagi! You can work with can work with Haruhi and show them your deep friendship!" he declared. Ayagi's eyes lit up with fire and he nodded. But everyone in the room, excluding Tamaki, knew that he was just humoring Tamaki. But they were surprised at how well he could fake emotions.

"And then Haruhi and I will fall in love as we are reminiscing our childhood together!" he said. Haruhi sighed at the act Ayagi was putting on. Even Kimiko laughed. Great he found Tamaki's weakness already. The prince gasped dramatically.

"No! I trust you won't do that to me Ayagi, my son!" Tamaki cried as he pounced on Ayagi with a bearhug. Then he let go of Ayagi and tried to hug Haruhi.

"Promise me that you won't fall in love with your childhood friend!" he bawled. Haruhi took a step to the side to avoid his hug. This brought him to the emo corner. Ayagi's expressionless eyes met Haruhi's, silently asked her if this was normal. Haruhi nodded.

The day pretty much went by without any trouble. Kimiko noticed how every so often Mori would look over at Haruhi and Ayagi's side of the room, and she knew very well that mori wasn't staring at Haruhi. She smiled to herself. One of the girls squealed at Kimiko's adorableness. Well of course 12 year old girls were adorable.

"How well are you acquainted with the Host club?" one of the girls asked sweetly. Kimiko grinned.

"I just met them a few days ago, but I'm very well aquainted with Haruhi!" she said proudly. The girls thought that the two most be good friends, for Kimiko to drop the formalities. But technically Kimiko WAS 12.

"I understand that the person talking with Haruhi is somewhat related to you, am I correct?" one of the girls asked. Kimiko nodded.

"Yup! He's the reason why me and Haruhi are also friends." She said. The girls squealed at the moeness.

"Are all three of you childhood friends?" they asked. Kimiko nodded.

"It sucks that they are older then me." She said pouting. The girls gasped and started to coo her.

"Oh you're so young and cute though!" one of them said.

"Haruhi is 2 years older then me! But Ayagi-boo is 4 years older." She said. One of them gasped.

"He's 18? Oh my. I thought he was the same age as Haruhi." Kimiko smiled at her.

"He hasn't changed a bit either." She said. Mori could tell Kimiko liked talking about her brother. Hunny was also listening intently to Kimiko.

"Is he always like he is now?" Hunny asked. Kimiko nodded.

"For as long as I remember, Ayagi-boo's personality has always been one with little emotions. Except there's that…" Kimiko trailed off. The girls and Hunny stared at Kimiko, listening for her next words. Kimiko stood up abruptly. She looked at the girls innocently.

" Would you mind if I served you some tea?" she asked with big eyes. The girls squealed and nodded. Mori raised a brow slightly. Now he was curious about what Kimiko was about to say.

On Haruhi's side of the room, things weren't much different. The girls were gushing about how cute Ayagi looked and asked him personal questions. Ayagi was able to divert some of the attention to Haruhi, to make sure that his personal life would remain personal. It was mystifying really. Ayagi rarely spoke about himself. Even Haruhi didn't know what he was thinking sometimes. Heck even Kimiko didn't know. It was another one of Ayagi's traits that naturally drew attention to him. He was like a mystery, a puzzle rather. Once you get a piece of the puzzle in the right place you still had to figure out the rest of it. One of the girls smiled.

"So how long have you two known each other?" she asked. Ayagi leaned back a little, relaxing his back.

"Haruhi and I have known each other since we were in our second year of elementary school." He informed them passively. The girls thought his rare signs of emotion on his face were what made him cool and attractive.

"Kimiko is also the same case." Haruhi added. "I met her when Ayagi was tutoring me over a course a few weeks after we knew each other." She added. The girls squealed.

"Wow Ayagi-kun! You must be very smart!" one of them said. Ayagi shrugged.

"I wouldn't say smart, persay. Afterall I am a drop out." This earned a gasp from the girls.

"You don't go to school?" one of them asked, shocked by the fact that someone doesn't' go to school.

"This is my first time hearing about someone having to drop out of school!" another one added to the conversation. Haruhi inwardly thought 'rich bastards' as they asked him about it. Ayagi shrugged.

"Our parents are overseas right now, so I thought I could try being independent by getting a job." He said.

"Are you a business owner?" one of them asked. Haruhi sighed. Rich people these days. The corner of Ayagi's lip lifted upwards as he smiled a little.

"You would think that huh?" he mumbled to himself. He straightened up and shook his head.

"Nah I do something more microscopic to that." He said.

"Oh? What would that be?" one asked.

"I'm a waiter at this one café." He said. The girls gasped.

"A commoner job?" they exclaimed.

"Your mannerism is not that of a commoner!" they exclaimed. Haruhi's eye brow twitched. Rich bastards. Even Ayagi's finger twitched, that meant he took it really personally. Haruhi decided to change the topic.

"Ah! His and Kimiko's parents are extremely successful overseas though!" It wasn't a lie. From the letters she received before they stopped coming, Kimiko had bragged to Haruhi once how their parents were now rich. Successful entrepreneurs Ayagi had said once. The girls titled their head in confusion.

"Then why are you living such a commoner's way of life?" she asked. Ayagi shrugged.

"Sometimes you lose yourself to money. So thus, I limited the monthly allowance our parents send us. You have to learn the values of money." He said. One of the girls frowned.

"I do not understand." She said. Haruhi smiled at her. Rich people!

"Money starts losing its value when people have too much of it. Think inflation. Back in America, one dollar, or 100yen as we see it, could by people a bag of chips, soda, or even a cup of coffee. Now the worth of a dollar has decreased and it takes 2 dollars, or 200 yen as we see it, to buy the same items."

"It's not that big of a different though." One of them said. Rich bastards!

"Naturally one would think that." He said in his usual monotonous tone. "But let's say you buy them everyday of the year. Back in old times, it would be $365, or 36,500yen. Now in American it would be $730, or 73,000Yen." He concluded. The girls looked at him like he was the most intriguing thing in the world.

"Wow now that you put it that way, it does seem like you're losing a lot." One of them said.

"But we're rich so we shouldn't worry about that." One pouted. Ayagi looked at them passively.

"But me and Haruhi are simply commoners. So we have to take money into consideration when we use it." He said. The Host Club clapped at his little lecture. How long have they been listening? Haruhi thought.

"I see! So that's how commoners think when they use their money!" the Twins echoed each other.

Freakin rich bastards!

At the end of the day the host club was proud. They attracted more customers then usual. Haruhi sighed and looked at Ayagi.

"Sorry if they bugged you today Ayagi." She said apologetically. Ayagi shrugged.

"Rich children are different from 'common' children. They don't need to work hard for it, and can pull money out from thin air if they wished. It's not their fault if our 'commoners way of life' was different from them. We just simply grew up in two different worlds." The always so understanding Ayagi. But Haruhi could tell from the way Ayagi used the word 'commoner' that Ayagi was too friendly with the usage of that term. Haruhi herself hated it too.

The sound of footsteps coming their way turned Haruhi and Ayagi's attention to the person, who turned out to be Mori, Hunny and Kimiko. Kimiko skipped to her brother's side.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" she asked them. Haruhi smiled.

"It was."

"Although I think of lecture was really uncalled for." Ayagi said absentmindly. Hunny shook his head.

"No no! We learned more about the common ways! Even Mori was interested!" Hunny shouted. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. It sure was saying something if Mori was also intrigued.

"Well I'm glad I could educate you guys on us commoners." Ayagi said to himself. Tamaki appeared out of nowhere.

"You should teach us more about the ways of commoners! They are very interesting people!" he said enthusiastically. Ayagi stared at Tamaki blankly.

"Eh? Ah sure." He said tiredly.

"Kimiko, let's go home. I think im going to take a nap." He said as he yawned, showing everyone how sleepy he was. Kimiko pouted.

"You're always either sleeping or working." She said as she proceeded in dragged him out of the club room.

"Bye guys! I'll come again tomorrow!" she said as they walked out of the room. Hunny looked at Mori and smiled.

"I hope Ayagi also comes tomorrow, neh Mori?" he asked. Mori just nodded. He hoped so himself.

=To be Continued=

Ah I realized how long ago I updated this story and decided to upload it. Sorry for the wait, to those who still read this story. It's been a long time. Forgive me. OTL

Read and Review? Reviews help make the world go round o;


End file.
